Capita et navia (Cara o cruz)
by Amy Bel
Summary: Cuando Peeta y Katniss se enteran de que volverán a la arena para el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, se esfuerzan al máximo para salvarse el uno al otro, pues esta vez no creen poder sobrevivir ambos. Pero Katniss descubrirá en la arena que quiere salvar a alguien más...
1. La noticia

**Capítulo 1**

Todos se habían enterado de la noticia. Peeta, Gale, Prim y la señora Everdeen habían encendido el televisor para pasar un rato entretenido, justo en el momento en el que el presidente Snow hacía la presentación a los 75º Juegos del Hambre, alegando que, entonces, ese año era el tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. La dura noticia que había dado el presidente Snow se quedó grabada en la mente de todos: _«En el setenta y cinco aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que ni si quiera sus miembros más fuertes son rivales para el poder del Capitolio, los tributos elegidos saldrán del grupo de los vencedores»._

Katniss no pudo hacer más que quedarse mirando al frente sin poder reaccionar, mientras que Peeta salió rápidamente de la estancia. El silencio se apoderó de todos los que había allí.

El primer pensamiento de Katniss fue claro, conciso: esta vez, Peeta volverá solo… pero volverá. A pesar de que la relación entre ellos desde que volvieron de los 74º Juegos del Hambre había sido nula, Katniss sentía un irrefrenable deseo de salvarle a él, creyendo que es quien más se lo merece.

Prim saltó de una punta del sofá en el que se encontraban para abrazar a Katniss mientras lloraba. Katniss se sentía flotar, como si ella no formase parte de esa sala, como si ella no tuviese nada que ver con los Juegos del Hambre.

Después de un rato silencioso, en los que sólo el llanto hacía acto de presencia, Katniss decidió salir al jardín a tomar un poco el aire. Quiso salir para no tener que decir nada, para no tener que enfrentarse a la compasiva mirada de su madre ni a los ojos llenos de dolor de Gale. Quiso salir para evadirse de una realidad que le quedaba un poco lejana en esos momentos.

¿Qué se suponía que pasaba ahora? Había conseguido sobrevivir a los infernales Juegos del Hambre, y lo había conseguido gracias a Peeta. Oh, Peeta… esta vez no dejarían que dos salieran vivos de la arena, de eso estaba bien segura. Estaba furiosa, llena de ira. Snow había hecho una buena jugada. De esta manera, se la quitaba de encima a ella y a todos los rebeldes que la apoyaban. ¡Maldito Snow!

Sin pensarlo mucho, Katniss se dirigió a casa de Haymich. Suponía que éste ya sabría la noticia, así que no harían faltas más explicaciones de las necesarias.

Como sospechaba, encontró al hombre sentado en la silla con la cara estampada en la mesa, durmiendo como una mona y con una botella vacía de alcohol al lado. A cada paso que Katniss daba hacia él, un aura de hedor etílico la inundaba con mayor intensidad.

—¡Despierta, Haymich! — le gritó en el oído.

El hombre, a pesar de la histeria de ella, no movió ni un solo dedo.

—¡Haymich! ¡Vamos! — divisó un cubo lleno de agua helada y se dirigió directo a él. Lo cogió con enfado y se lo tiró por encima al rubio, haciendo que éste despertase malhumorado y chillón.

—¡Niñata! ¿Cómo te atreves a despertarme de esa manera? Maldita sea…

—Deja de comportarte como un crío, y escucha. Supongo que ya sabes…

—Sí, ya lo he visto. ¿No ves el estropicio que hay tras el televisor? Me he dedicado a tirarle todas las botellas de alcohol al holograma de ese hijo de puta de Snow. — Haymich sonaba cansado, entristecido, pero no borracho. Katniss se lamentaba de haberlo despertado así.

—Siento mucho haberte despertado así, pero necesito que me hagas el mayor favor de tu vida. El último que harás por mí, si todo sale bien.

Haymich se quedó sentado, mirando fijamente a la chica, escrutando su mirada y, por consiguiente, sus pensamientos.

—Vienes a pedirme que salve a Peeta por todos los medios.

—Y supongo que no vas a negármelo.

Haymich entonces se levantó y rodeó la mesa. Se quedó frente a ella y suspiró pesadamente.

—Peeta ha venido hace un rato pidiéndome lo mismo, Katniss. Ni en un millón de vidas te merecerías a ese chico. Me ha pedido que le deje ir a él a la arena para protegerte.

—Lo sé, Haymich… por eso precisamente debemos salvarle a él. Prométemelo, por favor. Se lo debemos.

El hombre miró al suelo un momento, cavilando. Después de un rato, miró a Katniss a los ojos. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, dio a entender que lo haría. Katniss dibujó algo parecido a una sonrisa, algo que él recibió como una gran alegría por parte de ella, y ambos se sentaron en la mesa.

—¿Te queda alguna botella llena?

Haymich miró sorprendido a Katniss.

—Por supuesto, ¿por quién me tomas?

Ella le sonrió.


	2. Tienes que vivir

**Capítulo 2**

Katniss era consciente de lo que suponía volver a la arena. Sabía que no volvería y también sabía que esa era precisamente la intención de Snow: matarla públicamente y sin mancharse las manos. Debía reconocer que era un hombre listo y despiadado.

—Eres consciente de que, si salgo elegido en la cosecha, Peeta se presentará voluntario y yo no podré hacer nada al respecto. — Katniss dio un trago largo de la botella.

—Sí. Pero puedes ayudarle una vez estemos en la arena. Puedes conseguirle patrocinadores.

—Haré lo que esté en mi mano, preciosa. — Haymich le guiñó el ojo.

Una hora más tarde, Katniss comenzaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol y decidió ir a su propia casa, en la aldea de los vencedores. Una vez delante, observó la fachada de la casa. Sentía náuseas al mirarla, al saber cómo había conseguido todo eso. Es cierto que estaba feliz de haberle proporcionado a Prim todo ese… dinero y esa casa enorme. Pero, ¿cómo lo había conseguido? La cara de Rue se dibujaba en su recuerdo y provocaba un leve escozor en sus ojos. Katniss hubiera estado dispuesta a conseguir que fuese Rue quien volviese a casa.

Prim apareció por la puerta, sonriente, y se acercó a Katniss para darle un efusivo abrazo.

—Voy a ver si encuentro algunas plantas, ¿me ayudas? — Katniss miró a su alrededor y, con expresión divertida, le contestó:

—¿Con toda esta nieve crees que vas a encontrar algo vivo por aquí?

Pero no necesitó respuesta. Prim tenía algo especial, algo vivaz en su aura que podía iluminar casi cualquier cosa.

Katniss se sentía flotar. No era consciente de la realidad que la rodeaba. Debía ver a Peeta, ¿o mejor no? Después de haberle ignorado, ¿ahora iba a verle porque se sentía mal? Ella sabía lo estúpida que había sido con él, pero aún así no se sentía culpable, al menos no en su totalidad. Estaba más preocupada por Prim que por cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Aunque bien pensado, Prim estaría bien una vez Katniss muriese, ¿no? Eso la animaba. Una vez muerta, no te enteras de nada. Además… todos serían más felices sin que ella provocase el enfado de Snow y todo quedase como hasta ahora.

Estaba decidida a dar su vida por aquellos que quería, por Prim, por Gale… por Peeta. Porque en esos momentos lo que la perturbaba era que Haymich y ella no pudieran salvar a Peeta.

Cuando ambas llegaron a casa, se encontraron con una Effie de semblante desolador. Y Katniss hizo lo primero que le surgió del corazón: corrió hacia ella para envolverla en un abrazo tan grande que la absorbiese e hiciera que nunca hubiera existido en el universo. ¡Ojalá fuera tan fácil desaparecer!

—No tengo… palabras, Katniss. — Decía con lágrimas en el perfecto y exagerado maquillaje amarillo con pestañas que llegaban hasta el cielo. Debía ser una mujer hermosa tras toda esa pintura, pensó Katniss.

Katniss sonrió pesadamente, intentando no parecer muerta de sentimientos. Porque lo sentía todo y no sentía nada a la vez, era desesperante. Al acercarse al salón, pudo ver que estaban casi todos presentes: Gale, Effie, Cinna… y Peeta, mirando por la ventana, apartado de la gente. Ella decidió hacerle frente de una vez por todas, él no se merecía eso y menos ahora. Seguro que estaba destrozado.

Le posó una mano en el hombro a modo de saludo cordial.

—Ah, hola. Pensaba que era invisible. — dijo él visiblemente dolido.

—Hola… — intercambiaron una mirada fugaz, pero pronto ella sintió vergüenza y miró hacia la ventana. — Deja que sea Haymich quien venga conmigo, por favor.

Peeta soltó una carcajada sarcástica: — ¿Ahora vas a evitar que vaya contigo? No te entiendo, Katniss… has estado todo este tiempo ignorándome deliberadamente para ahora venirme con esas. Pensaba que te daba igual.

Pero Katniss no pudo contestar. Quería responderle algo coherente, algo que fuera correcto decir en aquél momento, pero no encontraba palabras ni sentimientos con los que mostrar lo que pensaba. Sólo pudo decir:

—Tienes que vivir.


	3. La visita

**Capítulo 3**

Al día siguiente, a pesar de la tensión entre los dos vencedores, tuvieron que posar ante las cámaras del capitolio. La entrevista se alargó más de lo que les hubiera gustado a ambos. A Katniss le empezaba a doler la mandíbula de fingir tanta sonrisa y felicidad, y Peeta no dejó ni un momento de desear que ojalá Katniss se sintiera así en realidad. Aunque en esos tiempos, era complicado. Ni siquiera él mismo, estando al lado de la chica que quería, podía ser feliz del todo.

Effie Trinket se puso tras las cámaras para efectuar las preguntas.

—¿Sois felices aquí, en la aldea de los vencedores? — Los dos chicos se miraron, sonrientes e intentando aparentar estar enamorados.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué más podríamos desear? Estamos junto a nuestras familias y vivimos a escasos metros de distancia. Nos vemos siempre que queremos y eso es maravilloso. Aún me cuesta creer hasta dónde hemos llegado — explicó Peeta a la cámara y, por consiguiente, a todos los espectadores. Katniss se maravillaba de sus dotes de actor. Pensó si mentía tan bien o es que en parte estaba diciendo la verdad. Sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar en cuán egoísta estaba siendo. Pero ella era así, las circunstancias habían creado a esa Katniss, preocupada por salvar a todos pero sin prestar atención al amor ni a su propia felicidad. Supervivencia, eso es todo.

Pensándolo fríamente — que era la manera en la que Katniss pensaba habitualmente —, todo eso apestaba: las cámaras, Effie sonriendo y deseando lo mejor para la pareja, ella sonriendo como una boba, mirando con ojos vidriosos y esperanzados a Peeta… daba asco. Ella quería que la dejasen en paz, vivir en su asquerosa casa de rica, gastar su asqueroso dinero en su madre, Prim y Gale, y disfrutar, si así podía llamarse, de todo lo que había conseguido gracias a sobrevivir a un grupo de chicos que no tenía culpa ninguna de la crueldad a la que estaba expuesto su mundo.

Por fin terminó el agobiante paripé y cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa. Sin hablar, sin mirarse. Sin despedirse siquiera.

Katniss sabía que esa actitud distante no haría que él cambiase de opinión en cuanto a no ir a los Juegos del Hambre. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer que cambiase de opinión en realidad? Nada. Era muy tozudo, igual que ella.

Cuando entró en casa, un olor extraño la inundó. Y conforme se adentraba a la casa, el olor se convertía en algo asqueroso, y justo al abrir la puerta descubrió de dónde provenía.

—Señorita Everdeen, un placer volver a verla. — Sólo instantes después de esa frase, reparó en los guardias que envolvían la biblioteca, enmarcando así al presidente Snow en la silla que estaba ocupando.

—Presidente Snow — consiguió decir sin parecer demasiado asustada. Porque lo estaba, y mucho. — ¿A qué se debe su visita?

Katniss había hecho muchas cosas en su vida que no hubiera hecho de no ser por las circunstancias que vivía. Y a pesar de haber hecho tantas cosas malas, nada le ponía la piel de gallina como ese hombre despreciable lo hacía.

—Sólo he venido a advertirla, señorita Everdeen. No estoy muy seguro de su historia con el chico. Se me antoja todo una farsa, ¿me equivoco? — Katniss estaba frente a la mesa que él ocupaba, rígida.

—Se equivoca, señor. Estamos muy enamorados.

—Sé lo que está haciendo, señorita —. En ese momento, uno de los guardias del presidente Snow inicia un holograma donde aparece Katniss besándose con Gale. — Esto podría tener consecuencias graves para…

—Por favor — rogó ella con tono histérico —, ¿qué quiere que haga?

—Haga que todos crean su historia. Haga que yo me la crea, señorita Everdeen.

Y se marchó seguido de sus guardias. Y Katniss se quedó de pie, mirando al suelo, procesando aquella repugnante visita y maldiciendo su situación.


End file.
